


Since it seems to be a reoccurring motif

by HereHaveAFandom



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: General Dickery, Group chat, lots of characters, oh fuck, smackdown is a mess, tbh raw is too, why kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereHaveAFandom/pseuds/HereHaveAFandom
Summary: Group chat “WWE Mon. Night RAW” createdKevin_Owens: what the fuck is all of thisKurt makes a group chat. It goes as well as you expect.





	1. Chapter 1

_Group chat “WWE Mon. Night RAW” created_

Kevin_Owens: what the fuck is all of this  
Kurt_Angle: A group chat!  
Kurt_Angle: I got tired of sending mass emails and I thought this would work better.  
Kurt_Angle: We'll see.  
Kurt_Angle: Anyway, I have a few notes and things to address in relation to last night's show.  
Seth_Rollins: “““notes””” Kurt no offense but this isn’t going to work  
Kurt_Angle: Quiet.  
Seth_Rollins: hmmmmm  
Kurt_Angle: First of all, we need to cut down on backstage action. This is especially directed at the ladies. The staff doesn’t like cleaning up messes from backstage brawl. Also, please don’t attack WWE employees who aren't wrestlers! Riott squad, we had to reimburse that editor for his laptop.  
Ruby_Riott: are we supposed to be sorry  
Ruby_Riott: bc I’m not  
Kurt_Angle: It would be nice if you apologized.  
Sarah_Logan: tough luck  
Kurt_Angle: Fair enough.  
Kurt_Angle: Secondly, Braun. The Money in the Bank briefcase does NOT allow you to be wherever you want to be, whenever you want. It just means that you are allowed a title opportunity whenever the chance arises. Do you understand?  
Kurt_Angle: Do you understand?  
Kurt_Angle: Braun.  
Kurt_Angle: Braun, I need you to tell me you understand.  
Braun_Strowman: we’ll see  
Kurt_Angle: OK.  
Kurt_Angle: Also, please stop interrupting me when I’m in the ring talking. I feel like that should be obvious, but it takes me 10 minutes to say something that should take me two. Finally, will the tag team division PLEASE stay in your own division. Revival, you had no right to come out (while I was talking!) and challenge Bobby and Roman.  
Dash_Wilder: Ok  
Scott_Dawson: Fine  
Kurt_Angle: Thank you.  
Dean_Ambrose: the fuck is this I just woke up  
Seth_Rollins: DEAN!!!!  
Jinder_Mahal: why is he here  
Kurt_Angle: While he is out on injury, Dean Ambrose is technically part of the Raw roster.  
Dean_Ambrose: ill be back soon baby  
Seth_Rollins: wait I just discovered something  
_Seth_Rollins changed his name to Kingslayer_  
Roman_Reigns: wait show me how you did that!  
_Roman_Reigns changed his name to BigDog_  
BigDog: Nice  
Kevin_Owens: are you two in the same room  
Kingslayer: yeah why  
Sami_Zayn: then why were you texting each other  
BigDog: staying in the mood  
Sami_Zayn: ???????  
Kurt_Angle: Please, I don’t want this chat to descend into madness.  
Bobby_Lashely: I think it's too late Kurt  
_Kevin_Owens changed his name to FiteMe_  
_Sami_Zayn changed his name to BatteryMan_  
_Ember_Moon changed her name to Spookyscary_  
_Elias_Samson changed his name to WalkWithElias_  
_Natalya_Hart changed her name to crazycatlady_  
_Tyler_Breeze changed his name to PrincePretty_  
_Fandango changed his name to OfficerDango_  
_Drew_McIntyre changed his name to BigDaddyDrew_  
_Renee_Young changed her name to Interview#1_  
_Mojo_Rawley changed his name to StayHype_  
_Alexa_Bliss changed her name to Goddess_  
_Nia_Jax changed her name to StrongGirl_  
_Sasha_Banks changed her name to TakeItToTheBank_  
_Finn_Bálor changed his name to Smiles_  
_Apollo_Crews changed his name Athlete_  
_Liv_Morgan changed her name LivinLiv_  
_Sarah_Logan changed her name CountryBoysILoveYou_  
_Mike_Rome changed his name to NotTomPhilips_  
_Baron_Corbin changed his name to theConstable_  
_Ronda_Rousey changed her name to ThisWouldNeverHappenInUFC_  
_Titus_ONeil changed his name to WorldWide_  
_Heath_Slater changed his name to BestFatherInTheWorld_  
_Dolph_Ziggler changed his name to Showoff_  
_Corey_Graves changed his name to StayDown_  
_Rhyno changed his name to CheeseAndCrackers_  
_Bo_Dallas changed his name to B-Team#1_  
_Curtis_Axel changed his name to B-Team#2_  
_Mickie_James changed her name to Yeehaw_  
_Goldust changed his name to shimmershine_  
_Matt_Hardy changed his name to WONDERFUL_  
_Bayley changed her name to freehugs!_  
_Bray_Wyatt changed his name to Eaterofburgers_  
_Bobby_Roode changed his name to Glorious_  
_Jonathan_Coachman changed his name to WordOfTheHour_  
_Jason_Jordan changed his name to TheNextGeneration_  
_Dana_Brooke changed her name to Biceps_  
_Michael_Cole changed his name to Maggle_  
_Scott_Dawson changed his name to TopGuy_  
_Dash_Wilder changed his name to NoFlips_  
_Jinder_Mahal changed his name to Maharaja_  
_Sunil_Singh changed his name to managerfortheMaharaja_  
_Curt_Hawkins changed his name to theBestLoser_  
_Brock_Lesnar changed his name to Beast_  
_Chad_Gable changed his name to BridgeItBaby_  
_JoJo changed her name to RingBitch_  
_No_Way_Jose changed his name to CONGAAA_  
_Big_Show changed his name to WELLLLLitsthebigshow_  
_Dean_Ambrose changed his name to Lunatic_  
_Charley_Caruso changed her name to Interview#2_  
Kurt_Angle: This is going to be terrible.  
Spookyscary: we'll see  
_Kurt_Angle changed the group chat name to “We'll See”_  
Kurt_Angle: Since it seems to be a reoccurring motif.  
_Kurt_Angle changed his name to TheBoss_  
TheBoss: I wonder if this happens on Smackdown.

_Group Chat: Land of dicks_  
HandsMuddy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
GoToSleep: Shit up  
GoToSleep: *Shut up  
Miztakes: shit up bro  
TheBestUso: shit up  
TheBestestUso: shit up  
BigBoy: no let’s scream  
BigBoy: AAAAHHHHHHHHHH  
RKBro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
TensAcrossTheBoard: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Handtonuts: Watashi wa rikai shite inaiga, watashi wa sore ga suki  
Handtonuts: aaaaaaaAaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH  
DaddyGOAT: PLEASE BE QUIET I HAVE A HEADACHE  
SteampunkBitch: no  
SteampunkBitch: AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH  
SteampunkBitch: Shit Up  
SmallandPale: Daniel I am BEGGING you Please take the job back I hate this  
DaddyGOAT: no offense I would rather not  
PrincessMella: roasted  
PrincessMella: AHHHHAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
MoneyMoneyMoney: why has god left us  
Nero: cus your dad beat him


	2. Crazy attracts crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TakeItToTheBank: I think crazy attracts crazy  
> OfficerDango: you're crazy  
> PrincePretty: and rude

_Group Chat “We’ll See”_

TakeItToTheBank: what about tag teams makes people crazy  
PrincePretty: excuse me  
BestFatherInTheWorld: excuse me  
B-Team#1: excuse me  
Eaterofburgers: excuse me  
Kingslayer: yeah that’s fair  
BigDog: what  
Lunatic: what  
TheBoss: Where is this coming from, Sasha?  
TakeItToTheBank: just watching SD  
TakeItToTheBank: admittedly, Smackdown itself is pretty weird but like their tag teams? Yikes  
TakeItToTheBank: and our tag team division is sorta crazy too so?  
TakeItToTheBank: I think crazy attracts crazy  
OfficerDango: you're crazy  
PrincePretty: and rude  
freehugs!: no, I think Sasha just doesn’t know what a good tag team is supposed to look like  
Yeehaw: oh shit  
FiteMe: absolutely roasted  
TheBoss: Whoa, hey, no. We will NOT use this chat to attack people. You can do that in the ring.  
Glorious: good luck enforcing that.  
WONDERFUL: I personally see NOTHING wrong with these DELIGHTFUL tag teams. It is always better to have a COMPANION then be alone.  
TakeItToTheBank: but see, you're the crazy that I’m talking about  
Eaterofburgers: Matthew and I are not crazy. Just enlightened. Some might say...  
Eaterofburgers:....  
Eaterofburgers: Matt  
Eaterofburgers: ??????  
WONDERFUL: sorry I put my phone down for a second  
WONDERFUL: some might say we are WOKEN  
BatteryMan: smooth  
crazycatlady: I get what Sasha is saying tho. Especially the teams on Smackdown. Sanity scares the fuck out of me. Like holy shit calm down. 

_Group Chat “Land of dicks”_

MoneyMoneyMoney: now that they have officially debuted, I’d like to welcome to the chat, Sanity! We're a little crazy here, but I’m sure you can manage  
Killian_Dain: *SAnitY  
Alexander_Wolfe: Do we have to change our names?  
SmallandPale: if you want to!  
_Killian_Dain changed his name to Rotund_  
Rotund: can we add nikki  
SmallandPale: no  
_Eric_Young changed his name to beard_  
beard: this is bullshit  
MoneyMoneyMoney: if it makes you feel better, I already regret this  
SmallandPale: oh now that he is part of the roster again, we need to add James  
JimmyJames: it’s ok, I never actually left  
SmallandPale: WTAH THE FUCK  
DaddyGOAT: HOLY SHIT  
SmallandPale: aaAAHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH  
SteampunkBitch: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
FallLikeRain: _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh I know I said I wouldn’t update till next week but I’m a liar and I love sanity so here we are!  
> Comments/kudos are very much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey.  
> Idk if I’ll add more to this. we'll see.  
> I used google translate, but Shinsuke said “I don’t understand, but I like it.”  
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
